Confusing Love
by MDBJeca101
Summary: A new girl named Anna comes into the picture just in time when the 3 Lab Rats go to Paris. There mission is to stop a something or someone that's blocking the entrance to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Also 3 girls are falling for Chase and one of them is the enemy. I hope you like it. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is technically my first story for Lab Rats. So I already have my chapters pre-written for this story. So as you can see from the summary. They all go to Paris for a dangerous mission on the Eiffel Tower. And the enemy meets Adam, Chase, and Bree and she falls in love with Chase blah blah. Just read the story I don't want to give much away. Oh and imagine that Bree and Chase are the same age. Pretend that they are currently 16 years old. And Chase is older than Bree. He's 3 months older than her. And just stick with Adam's regular age. Also Bree will be a little OOC for a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats and the people...that are in Lab Rats...So yeah...I also don't own the song that's in here so yeah...and that's about it. **

* * *

Bree's POV

I was sitting on the couch talking to Tasha about boy advice. She knows I like Ethan but there's this other boy in my mind. I've known him my whole entire life. I started to like him ever since he fig-

" Bree, I need you and the boys to come down the lab there's another mission." Mr. Davenport told me. Another mission. Yay! I wonder wherever it's going to be this time. I went outside and saw them. Chase with ice cream on his head and Adam trying to run away from them. I yelled their name but they wouldn't listen. I yelled even louder. Ugh they wouldn't listen to me. I whistled so loud I think I would've broken Chase's ear drum since he started to scream and cover his ears. Adam started to laugh.

" Ok! Chase stop screaming and Adam stop laughing." I said in my most serious voice. They both stopped and looked at me.

" We have another mission. And we need to go to the lab now. As in now now." I said and super spread down to the elevator waiting for Chase and Adam. 25 seconds later they came into the elevator.

" Seriously Bree please stop using your super speed. Remember we can't use it outside. You never know someone is watching us." Chase told me. It kinda made me a little sad since he was serious. I only nodded and turned so I faced the side. I felt a tiny tear escape my eye. I just left it there not bothering to wipe it off. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a voice. I just chose to ignore it. I heard the door to the elevator open. I went outside the elevator and went next to Mr. Davenport.

" Bree you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked me. I nodded.

" Yeah it's nothing." I told him and wiped the tear mark that was on my face.

" Ok continuing onto the mission. Something has happened on the Eiffel Tower in Paris. My agents told me that someone or something is blocking people to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower. It says whenever they would enter they would be down again at the bottom." Mr. Davenport said.

" So you're saying that there might be an invisible teleporter to the entrance of the top of the Eiffel Tower?" Chase asked. Mr. Davenport nodded.

" So that's why I need you guys. I need you guys to go to the Paris and stay there for at least 3 weeks. I need you guys to find a brunette. With vibrant blue eyes. About the same height as Bree but a little taller. About Chase's height but shorter. And when you find her you have to become friends with her and if she falls in love with Chase or Adam. That's even more perfect so I can visit her and we can send her to jail. Or one of my locked up facilities."Mr. Davenport said. Wait fall in love. Please if she falls in love with Chase I will personally rip her head off.

Ok fine I've had this huge crush on Chase. It started on the day Chase was snooping around Davenports computer

**-Flashback-**

I walked into the lab and saw Chase on Mr. Davenport's computer.

" Chase what are you doing? You know we can't go through Davenport's stuff." I scolded him. He looked at me.

" Well I'm looking or finding something on why I have the Commando App. I need to know why I turn all Spike and don't remember anything." He told me. Oh that's why. Why am I acting all dumb?

I took a chair and put it next to Chase's. I sat down and started to look over his shoulder. He started to type random letters onto the keyboard. Hey I guess that's how you do it get into profiles. He kept on typing some more until it said access granted on the screen.

" YES! We got in." He said.

" We?" I asked.

" Well you're here with me. So yeah I guess we. When we're done we can check your profile out?" Chase asked me. I smiled and nodded. He chuckled and continued on with the computer.

" Ugh random people are on this thing," he looked and started to laugh," Dooley. Leo's middle name is Dooley." Chase told me and I started laughing.

" Wait here's my profile." Chase told me. I looked at it.

" Why do you have so many apps." I asked.

" It's for missions. Davenport never deleted them. He said that I may need some of them again. I don't get it. Why do I have multiple people's DNA's? Shouldn't I only have 1 or 2?" He asked. I shrugged

" But hey. I like the song DNA.

It's in his DNA

D-D-D-DNA

It's in his DNA

And he just takes my breath away

B-b-b-breath away

I feel it every day,

And that's what makes a man

Not hard to understand

Perfect in every way

I see it in his face

Nothing more to say

It's in his D-D-D-DNA. That is the best sing by Little Mixes so far. I think." I said.

" You have a great voice." Chase told me.

" Thanks. I don't know if you have a great voice because you never ever sang to me. Or to anyone else." I told him. It's true. Chase never sang to anyone. He only does it to himself. He plays the guitar but never plays it to us.

" Well sorry little Ms. Princess. I do it alone. Because I'm shy and I don't like performing in front of people. You and only you know that I play the guitar. No one else. and that's about it. So back to the profile thing. It says that I have DNA from the smartest people but Davenport had to add a lot of smarts. A lot." He said. And I laughed softly.

" Okay I have the Commando App because if some bad guy comes in and threats us or me, I have to get really angry to fight him back. I think that's very stupid." He said.

" I totally agree, I remember last year you want all spike mode because Adam accidentally hit on the back with his bouncy ball." I said.

" Yeah. Did I do anything else other than that?" He asked. I shook my head.

" Hey c'mon lets look at my profile I really want to know who my parents or the people's DNA I have." I told him. He just pressed the right arrow key And then my profile came up.

" Woah. Hey no fair I only have like 2 people for my DNA." I said.

" Well at least you have less people. Wait look at that right there." Chase pointed to that little red dot next to my last name.

"Click it," Chase clicked it." That's a women. Wait Breeane. Bree. That's my mom. Wait what. Was I adopted? Ugh I'm gonna kill Davenport, he lied to me saying that he made me, with different people's DNA. But no I was happened to be adopted but made into a bionic. UGH!" I said and used my super speed. But the door was closed.

" Eddy. Seriously. I need to go talk to Davenport." I said frustrated. I can feel Chase's eyes on me but I ignored it.

" No can do Missy. remember, you came down here to get your magazine but then got carried away when you saw Chase snooping around. I'm sorry but I can't let you through because Davenport never wanted you to find out that you were adopted. And made into a bionic when you were a baby." Eddy said.

" Just open the door. I'm just going to go to the piano room to be alone." I said. I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

" Aww are you gonna cry" Eddy said in a baby voice. There was another way out and I used my super speed to use that way. I was out of the house in a second. I went to the front door and then opened the door. No one was in the living room. I went to the piano room and it had a great view of the city. I felt someone standing next to me.

" You ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.

" Yeah. I'm ok. It's just sad to think that you're adopted. That meant that my mom never wanted me." I said sadly. I heard Chase sigh.

" At least you're here with us. With me. I love you Bree you know that right?" Chase asked me.

" Yeah I know that. We all love each other" I said. I turned to him and he smiled. I hugged him and he hugged me back. And that's when I realized I started falling for Chase. Chase Davenport. The boy that everyone thinks is my brother. So that's how my love for Chase started. I could stare at him all day.

**-End of Flashback-**

" So we have to go to Paris. But why do we have to stay there for 3 weeks?" I questioned.

" It's the city of love and fashion. Bree can shop there and Chase and Adam can find a girlfriend or so something" Davenport said.

" Yeah girlfriend. Can I just do the mission instead and come back home." Chase said. What!

" Chase you can't because I already booked the hotel for you guys. But um there's a slight problem. It's uh well you see...um the hotel uh the hotel onl-" I cut Davenport off.

" Just spit it out already!" I yelled. He looked at me like I was crazy.

" I could only book 2 rooms." He squeaked.

" What! You're not serious are you! Because I do not want to share a room with a boy. When I shared a room with Adam it was a disaster! There were paper airplanes everywhere. Some were even in my hair!" I yelled.

" I'm sorry Bree. The worst thing is that each room only has one bed." Davenport said. I'm about to explode.

" So you're saying I have to share a bed with Chase or Adam? Isn't going to Paris worse enough for me!" I yelled and used my super speed to run away.

Chase's POV

Why did Bree run away. I know we don't want to go to Paris. But why. I've had this huge crush on Bree ever since I figured out that we weren't related. My love for Bree got stronger every single day. And now we all were going to Paris. The City of Love as people call it.

" What's wrong with her?" Adam asked. I shrugged

"I have no idea," I replied to him," I'm gonna go and pack up for the trip. And I got to get some stuff. Like I don't know maybe my own credit card." I said.

" Oh yeah I went to get your credit cards. Because I do not trust Paris sometimes so that's why I'm giving you guys credit cards, in each card there is exactly £200,000 I know that's a lot of money. But they are really expensive there." Mr Davenport said and handed us our credit cards.

" Give me Bree's I'll give it to her," I told him and he gave it to me," Wait what about school. Aren't our teachers going to go all mad if we don't go to school?" I question.

" Apparently the sophomores are going to Paris for 3 weeks too. So that's about it." Mr. Davenport said.

" Wait why can't we just go with them...oh now I know why. We're on a mission." Adam said. He really needs smarts.

" C'mon Mr. Davenport can I please donate some of my smarts. He really needs them. Even for dangerously situations." I asked. He shook his head and left the room.

" Better pack now I guess." I said and I went to my walk in closet. We all have closets and its right behind our capsules. I went to the top shelf and got down a duffel bag and suitcase, not a big one but one of those medium sized ones since we're only going to be there for 3 weeks. I started putting 10 pairs of pajama bottoms, my man stuff, 15 pairs of t-shirts, 8 pairs of shorts and 6 pairs of pants, 2 pairs of sweatpants, and 2 sweatshirts, also my stuff I need for baths and stuff, I left some place because c'mon this might be my only chance to go to Paris at least get some souvenirs for me and some for Leo. When I finished I out some other stuff in my duffel bag that I might need. Like swim trunks, goggles, sun block, bug spray, and all those other things. I also put a towel since I didn't have enough room in my suitcase, flip flops for the swimming pool, and my favorite shoes, and also a water bottle if I get thirsty. I still had a lot of space for maybe a sweatshirt. Ill just get some other stuff in Paris.

I got out of the closet and realized I still had Bree's credit card. I went up to room living room/kitchen and saw Bree and Tasha. I decided to hear in their little girl talk. I used my super hearing.

" Bree, honey why don't you just go up to him and say that you love him. You've known each other for a very long time, and I mean very long." I heard Tasha say. Who are they talking about?

" It's confusing ok. It's just we've known each other for like forever and I started liking him on this day. And it away kinda a sad day for me. He was there to comfort me and it was all okay. Tasha can I tell you something else." I heard Bree say.

"Chase, Adam, and I." No she's not gonna let out the secret Tasha might tell Davenport. So I decided to come in and turn off my super hearing.

" We're not really-" Bree got cut off by me.

" Hey Bree Mr. Davenport port told me to give this to you." I said handing her a credit card. I was about to walk away when I heard Tasha call out my name

" Oh Chase honey. Bree has something to tell you" I heard Tasha say. I turned around and saw Bree giving her the look.

" No i don't. Go ahead Chase i'll catch up with you. Can you help me pack?" She asked. I nodded and went back to the lab. 5 minutes later Bree came back.

" So is Ms. Princess ready to pack?" I asked teasingly. She glared at me.

" Don't call me princess. And yes _Bree_ is ready to pack." She said and went to the closet with me laughing softly behind her. I entered her closet and I was like what!

" Wow your closet is organized. I never thought you were organized." I said to her. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

" Well I've been organized. Just to let you know that. Can you get that suitcase up there I can't reach it. And also that aqua duffel bag. Please Chase." She told me.

" Yea sure." I told her and went up to get her suitcase and duffel bag. I put it on the floor and opened it up.

" Thanks. So about the rooming problems." She said. I totally forgot about that.

" Yeah. You can sleep in the room and I can sleep on the couch." I said.

" No Chase i'll sleep on the couch. You sleep on the bed. You deserve it." She told me,

" Bree why don't we just sleep in the same bed. We're not going to do anything just sleep on the same bed if you want I can sleep as far away from you as possible." I said. I looked at her and she had her thinking face on.

" Yeah sure, but no funny business okay. You can wrap your arms around me and that's it." She said. I smiled. I looked around her closet and found a picture of us at Disney. With the big pumpkin behind us. That was the best day ever. It was my birthday and it was 3 weeks after we figured out all of us weren't related. I looked at Bree and she was thinking.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something or something's. Hey can you scan my suitcase to see if I forgot something. I scanned it and there was a big list.

" Lets see you're missing, sweatpants, jackets, sweatshirts, towel, your stuff to use in the bathroom, or as you call it toiletries, bathing suits, shoes, flip flops, and extra jeans, extra shirts, extra things, and you might wanna bring your womanly stuff," I scrolled down the list to see tampons, pads, and other woman stuff," because I think it's your time of the month." I smirked at her. Her cheeks started to turn red.

" Chase really!" She yelled at me.

" Well It was on the list. Don't blame me." I said while putting my hands up in surrender. She started to put the things I told her to in her suitcase. She was doing it super fast since she was using her bionic. She stopped which told me she was done.

" C'mon let's put our stuff on the front door so we can get it when we're leaving on Saturday and we're going to be in the plane for like 18 hours. I heard there was gonna be a jacuzzi on the plane." I said. She grabbed her stuff while I went to my closet and grabbed mine. We were in the elevator going up. Worst thing is that this is going slow now ever since Adam out that horse in here. Adam. Leo and Adam. They're probably going to mess with our stuff.

" Wait shouldn't I put a laser protection on it. Knowing that we are leaving in 5 days. Leo and Adam have enough time to mess with our stuff." I said.

" Yeah you're right c'mon do it now." She said

" okay okay." I said. I put a laser surrounding it. It can only be seen by me and Bree. I did the same with her stuff.

" Okay it's done. Can you see yours." I asked she nodded. And just in time for the doors to open. We put our stuff near the door and went our separate ways.

**-The Next Day-**

Bree's POV

I went to school today, and our teachers said that they will be going to Paris too. And they needed the money to pay for their rooms. Some kids looked disappointed because maybe they didnt have enough money.

" So who's going to know that they will go to the trip." The teacher asked. Only about 25 people raised there hands. And there was a total of 40 in our class.

" And I know that Bree and Chase will already be going there but they would be staying in a hotel with a view of the Eiffel Tower. And by the way. Why are you guys going to Paris?" The teacher asked us. I looked across the room to see Chase staring at me to come up with an excuse. I gave him the look that he should do it this time. He gave me that look that says 'fine but you are gonna get it'.

" Um Mr. Davenport has a company there. And we were told to visit it to see what they build. He's also sending us there to see that being an inventor is nice and good and he's hoping for us to follow his footsteps when we grow up." Chase said. The teacher looked at us both and we were hoping to see if she bought the excuse.

" Okay. Is that it?" The teacher asked. We both nodded our heads," continuing on. You will need to pay a lot of money. If you're rooming with someone maybe there dad or mom can split the money so you both can pay. Also there is going to be a new student today. She knows about the trip and is coming. So we need to switch sets up in here." She said. Not again. I like where I'm sitting. I'm alone it's peace and quiet and I don't have anyone bothering me. We all stood up against the walls. I didn't pay attention until the teacher said front row.

" Okay so it's going to be Chase, Bree, Anna the new girl, she should be here later or tomo-" the teacher was cut off by a girl walking into the classroom. She was wearing heels a shirt and a pair of designer jeans. Okay then.

" I'm so sorry I'm late there was traffic and everything. And I had to get my stuff into my locker." Anna said. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped at Chase. I felt myself tense up. She smiled at him. Okay she is gonna get it! After class she is gonna get little butt kicked!

" Bree calm down she has nothing on me." I heard Chase whisper in my ear. I stopped being tensed and listened to the teacher again. **(A/N my sister read this and whenever she would see the word again she literally says gain. Like a gain. I laughed. A lot.)**

" Okay lets redo this. Chase, Bree, Anna, Keegan, Mark, and Sophia." We all sit in our seats. Ugh I have to sit next to Anna. I just met her today and I already hate her.

" So the trip to Paris. You don't have to pay for the plane. Courtesy of Bree and Chase's dad." The teacher said.

" Technically he's not our dad. I was adopted and so was Chase." I said to her.

" Don't care. So anyways you have to pay at least 2,000 dollars. If you want to go to the trip. Also I would recommend bringing some extra money because you might want some souvenirs or want a drink with you. So we are leaving in Monday. Wait, Bree and Chase when are you 2 leaving." She asked us.

" Um we're leaving on Saturday. You know the earlier the better. Right Bree?" He asked me.

" Um yeah. We'll be using Mr. Davenport's airplane. Davenport industries. Wait did you hear there is a movie theater in there?" I asked Chase.

" Really, sweet we can watch movies there." Chase said.

" Well we would love it if the class would use the plane. Right class?" The teacher asked. C'mon I do not want anymore people in the plane.

" We'll you chugs can't ride that plane. The plane only can only carry a minimum of weight. Right now it's carrying at least 18,000 lbs. It can only carry 20,000 lbs. so you guys can't go. And no we are not gonna throw away some stuff trust for you guys to go in." I said.

" So you're saying we can't go on your plane." A kid from the back said.

" We can but we can only choose one person. Since 4 people are going to be on the plane if we have to much people than next thing you know is crash. By they 6 people are going to be on the plane. And that's close to 20,000 pounds. So you guys can't ride with us." Hase said seriously.

The teacher gave us the mean eyes. So we continued n with our history class.

After class me and Chase went to my locker. I opened up my locker and saw a note fall out. Chase picked it up.

_Dear Bee. Oh sorry Bree._

_Anyways I saw you give the flirty eyes to my future boyfriend, Chase. I heard you 2 were siblings. Oops adopted siblings. Anyways I know you like him. They way you look at him the way you stare at him. But just to be warned me and Chase are gonna get together, not you and him. Oh look it's my first day already. And I'm making an enemy. I've known you my whole life but you don't. I hide from you. Bye__ bye bee oh sorry Bree._

_-Anna_

p.s. Chase Davenport will be my future boyfriend not yours.

" Bree what does this mean. Bree!" Chase yelled. I didn't notice Chase was reading it as well.

" It means that someone is threatening me stay away from you. I'm sorry Chase." I said and left the room. I know gonna Chase is going to come after me. He always does. Why can't I just be a normal teenager.

Chase's POV

Why would Anna do this. And on her first day. I got to go after Bree. I ran to where Bree would go to. The forest behind the school. I saw her sitting on a rock just string tears fakl freely down her face.

" Bree?" I said to her. She turned to look at me. She was about to run away but I grabbed her arm.

" Please don't go. Look Bree just ignore her ok?" I asked her. She just nodded her head and hugged me, I of course hugged her back.

" Thanks for always being there Chase. You always cheer me up." I heard Bree say. We must've stood the for minutes or hours just hugging because I heard a girls voice.

" What do you think you 2 are doing out here!" Someone said. We both turned to see...

* * *

** So I left you with a cliffhanger. This is my first Lab Rats Story. Don't you think Brase is the cutest couple? I do. So anyways thank you guys for reading and yeah. So what do you say 5 reviews. 5 reviews or more rand you will get the next chapter. So thank you for reading, just seeing plow many views I get on my stories makes me happy. So tune in for the 2nd chapter. bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I stayed up all night just to do this chapter and I hope you like it. And also thank you for the people who reviewed my story as in.**

**The first guest or person who reviews my story: Here's the chapter you're looking for.**

** This person is also a guest: I know right. I wished they never were brother and sister and I wish that Chase is also older than Bree.**

**Furby564: here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Visitor (Guest): Hey there random person. I hope you enjoy this chapter since its very long very very long.**

**BraseLover: I honestly. You are probably the bestest fanfiction friend ever. And it's really nice that you like my story! So please read this chapter word by word. Something might happen that you won't expect.**

**Brasergirl: girl I am totally obsessed with Brase I read every single fanfic between them, complete or not complete. I love them they are the best couple in history in my opinion. So keep on reading with surprises. you might never know you might wake up with a stuffed panda next to from me!**

**Lauren:So freaking cute! Not only that but the story is technically well  
written. Can't wait for the next chapter! Thanks girl. ThIs is my first story for Lab Rats. Since I went to the UK I've always wondered what it would be like if the Lab Rats actually went to the City of Love. I hope you enjoy this.**

**update (Guest): here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**mrsdrvandertramp: here's the chapter you're looking for.**

**guess: Ikr they make the best couple in history! I wish they weren't even siblings!**

**okay now onto the story. If you review on my story If you have an account or not I will always do a shout out to you and reply. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope all this was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Lab Rats and the people that are in Lab rats. I also don't own Paris,France since its mentioned and I also don't own the hotels. because they are also mentioned in the story and I don't own the names and the Hotel so continuing on with the story. I also don't own Pitch Perfect and the Hunger Games. **

* * *

Bree's POV

" What do you think you 2 are doing out here!" I heard someone say. Me and Chase turned around to see Anna standing there giving me the glare.

" I'm out here with Bree because she needed cheering up since someone wrote a little letter that actually made her really sad. Correction made her really really upset" Chase said. He took one arm away from me but he kept the other one around me.

" It was just a small letter I mean I was just telling her that to st-" Anna was cut off by Chase. As always he protects me. And I really love it. Bree snap out of it Chase will never love you that way. He only loves you as a sister.

" So you admit that you were the one that wrote the letter. Huh I guess it was true. C'mon Bree let's go. I need to show you something." Chase said. I gathered up all my things and went with Chase. I can tell Anna was giving me the death glare even though I can't see it.

" So what do you want me to see." I asked him.

" Remember those hotels we're staying in?" He asked me back. I nodded. He looked around before he used his bionics. It showed us a picture of the hotel.

" Oh my gosh. It's so fancy. We even have the view of the Eiffel Tower. This is gonna be the best trip in history!" I said. Chase laughed and I laughed with him.

" C'mon lets go. If you want that pizza, then you have to use your super speed." Chase said. We started walking back to the school talking about how the trip is going to go and how fun it will be. When we arrived at the cafeteria next thing you know we are being grabbed by Principal Perry an shoved into her office.

" Um what are we doing in here. I was about to get my pizza." I whined. Principal Perry shot a glare at me. I mumble sorry.

" I heard from a new student named Anna McCartney, that you Bree Davenport put a note threatening her to stay away from Chase." She said.

" Wait what! I never did anything. She was the one who did it to me. You must be mistaking." I protested.

" Well she said it to me while she was crying." She said," she even gave me the note."

I looked at the note and it was in her handwriting. I took out the note that she gave to me.

" Principal Perry. She was the one who did it. It's in her handwriting. My handwriting is different from this. I don't curve my y's and I never do cursive. I don't even know how!" I exclaimed.

" If this is about Anna and Bree. Than why am I here?" Chase questioned.

" Your here because this is involving you." Principal Perry said.

" Then shouldn't Anna be here." I said. That girl thinks she can get away from anything.

" You're right," she said. Then she got out her speaker," Anna McCartney please report to the principles office, I repeat Anna McCartney please report to the princiles office." Principal Perry said into the speaker. A minute later she was in here. She looked at me and glared then she looked at Chase and smiled flirtatiously.

" Um where can I sit." She asked. I looked at Chase and being the best person he is offered me to come sit n his lap.

" You can sit on my lap, Bree." He said. I put my stiff next to his chair and sat on his lap. Anna huffed and sat on the chair I used to sit on.

" Why are we 3 in here." She asked. I looked at Chase and whispered to him.

" Are you ok with me sitting on your lap." I asked him. He nodded.

" Yeah you're not that heavy anyway." He said and made me blush. I looked back at principal Perry while Chase tightened his grip on my waist.

" You are here because you informed me that Bree Davenport put a note in your locker threatening you to stay away from Chase. Am I correct?" She asked. Anna nodded and started to fake cry. What a total liar.

" Wait I can prove it to you that she was the one who did it. We have security cameras right? Well check them and I'll prove to you that she was the one who did it to me. And prove that she's a liar, and on her first day of school." I smirked at her. Her face instantly paled.

" Okay let's see. I think your just saying that to make yourself get in trouble." Principal Perry said. She then started to get the video camera footage seen in the current day. I got up from Chase's lap and went down my bag. I took out my notebook full of drawings and a pencil. I went back to Chases's lap and started to draw the Eiffel Tower. I can tell chat Chase is watching me draw.

I was drawing the top of the Eiffel Tower doing a few strokes.

" I got to the security footage. Now I want all of you to watch it." Principal Perry says, she then faces the computer so all of us can see the footage.

It started with all of us roaming around school and stuff until the bell rang. The hallway became all empty. She speed it to 9:15 AM. The bell rang and people started to get out of the hallways. We then saw Anna slipping a note into my locker and leaving. Minutes later me and Chase went to my locker talking about things but can't hear since it was too loud. The camera recorded me looking at the note and running out and of course Chase going after me.

" Oh look at that, you two," she pointed at us," Weren't lying. And as for you young lady have detention tomorrow." Principal Perry said. Anna started to complain about having a spa appointment and needing to have her nails done. Me and Chase gathered our stuff and went out of the room just in time for the bell to ring signaling that lunch has ended.

" Lunch already ended. C'mon I was gonna get my pizza" I whined.

" Well lucky for us we have study hall. Which means we both can get some snacks from the vending machine." Chase said to me. I sighed. We both went to our lockers to get our homework from our first class. I met up with Chase, Leo, and Adam at the cafeteria.

* * *

" Okay guys just do your homework while I hack into the vending machine making me and Bree get lunch." Chase said. Chase stood up and went to the vending machines.

" Wait didn't you guys just had lunch?" Asked Adam.

" We would've if Principal Perry didn't pull us out of lunch." I said to him. I heard a crash and looked to see Chase holding 2 bags of Doritos, 2 packets of M&M's, 2 water bottles, and 2 bars.

" Thanks Chase." I said to him. He put the food on the table and welcomed me. I took the Doritos, opened the bag and started to eat it while doing my homework. Chase took the bar.

" Wait guys you're going to Paris? Without me!" Leo exclaimed. We 3 looked at him.

" How'd you find out!" I said to him.

" Well Adam here is writing writing in his notebook saying that Bree, Me , and Chase are going to Paris. Yay. No more Leo to annoy us." He said in a stiff tone.

" Adam!" Me and Chase said. I bushed a little since we said it the same time.

" What. It's true. If we go to Paris for 3 weeks Leo won't be there to annoy us." Adam said. Of course he would say that he's dumb. No offense.

" 3 weeks! Guys I want to come with." Leo said excitedly.

" Leo you can't. We're there because we're on a mission and the sophomore students will be there. So you can't come, if you do wouldn't your mom and Davenport be wondering where you are?" Chase asked. I like it when he's all smart it just makes him more cuter.

" Fine I won't go. But when you guys come back you should at least bring me back souvenirs. Got it." Leo said to us. We all nodded in agreement. 10 minutes later I was eating my M&M's and so was Chase. We all finished our homework and we don't have any upcoming tests.

" What are we gonna do, we have 45 minutes left and we got nothing to do." I said.

" We can play Truth or Dare. I'm just suggesting. We're all bored. And I do not want Bree to paint her nails because last time, Chase's powers glitches and he sneezed everywhere causing snot to go everywhere." Leo said.

" It's not my fault that nail polish smells weird and so drugged." Chase shuddered. Yeah I remember that memory.

" Fine we'll all play truth or dare." I said. 45 minutes of Truth or Dare results into Leo with a sock in one of his ears. Adam hugging a stuffed Panda, Chase covered in grass. And me, well me? I'm fine. I'm clean not even a single piece of dirt or anything that's dirty.

" How is she clean!" Chase cried out. I just shrugged. The bell rang which means we have 3 more classes until school ends yay.

* * *

It's already Saturday. Can you believe this week came by very fast. I'm gonna miss Leo. Me thinking he's gonna be alone for 3 weeks is kinda sad. I went up to the kitchen to grab a drink of water and I saw Adam about to touch my suitcase. He was about to touch it when he got shocked.

" Ha! You touched my stuff but guess what Chase put a laser protection on it! You are busted!" I said.

" Ugh! Wait what happens if I throw peanut butter at." He said while grabbing a jar full of peanut butter. I just smirked at him. He threw the peanut butter but it hit him back in the face. I started laughing. He just went away. I drank my water. And I'm bored and I got nothing to do. Why am I talki- my phone rang.

" Hello?" I said.

" Um hey. This is Owen from school." Owen. How'd he get my phone number.

" Hey how'd you get my phone number?" I asked him.

" Leo. So since we're going to Paris and everything on Monday will you maybe be my like partner for the trip like hang out and everything?" He asked me. Here's the thing I liked Owen for a small period of time and I got over him.

" I'm sorry but I already have a partner." I said into the phone hoping he would buy it. The truth is I don't have a partner. I guess I was to busy to find one.

" Ok if you don't mind me asking who's your partner?" he asked me. The first name popped into my head.

" Chase is my partner." I said that just in time when Chase comes in. He gives me a questioning look.

" Oh ok. So do you maybe want to sit next to me on the plane at least. Give or take a few." I'm kinda annoyed that he keeps on asking me questions.

" No, because 1. I'm leaving today. And 2. Chase is my boyfriend. Also, he's not my real brother we're adopted so bye bye Owen because you and me are never gonna happen!" I hung up! I just realized I made the biggest mistake in my life. Telling Owen that Chase Davenport is my boyfriend! Ugh could my day go any worse.

" Boyfriend!? Bree why'd you tell him that I was your boyfriend?" He cried out.

" I panicked ok! You were the first name that popped into my head! I'm sorry." i said to him. Wait did that mean that he didn't want to be my boyfriend for real life.

" It's ok. So what do we do. Act like boyfriend and girlfriend around him?" Chase asked.

" He might tell someone and that someone might lead to the whole grade. I'm sorry it's just he's so annoying. And I used to like him but then I stopped because I realized I like another person and it's confusing ok!" I said to him. He nodded.

" Hey, can you pass the water bottle there." He asked pointing at mine.

" But it's the last one and I already drank from it." I said.

" Just give it to me and I'll pour it into a coup or something." I sighed and threw it at him. He caught it and went past me to get a cup and he poured the water and drank it. He then threw the water bottle back at me and i caught it and set it down on the table.

" Guys it's time to go to the airport!" We heard Mr. Davenport say. Me and Chase went to the door and waited for the rest. 5 minutes later they came. since there was not enough space in Mr. Davenport's car. Me and Chase went to Chase's car. Yes, Chase got a car for his birthday when he turned 16. His car is a Ferrari Scuderia Spider 16M. I love this car but nooooo I can't get a car yet.

* * *

**-In the Car- ( A/N The things happening in here doesn't really work. Not that I know of.)**

" Welcome Bree and Chase Davenport. How is you day so far" The car said. Wait the car!

" You programed the car to talk?" I asked Chase smiling. He started to smile.

" Yes I did. I'm amazing I know. She can do anything. Ask for hot chocolate." He said.

" Can I have hot chocolate?" I asked.

" Coming right up." She said. Next thing you know I heard some weird noises. Then The Hot chocolate came in a few moments. It came up like the way it does in a concert where the person is at the bottom then they go to the top its awesome.

I took the Hot Chocolate and drank it. It tastes so good!

" Oh my gosh. I love this car!" I exclaimed. Chase chuckled.

" But you can't steal it. We're bringing this car with us to Paris. Isn't that awesome!" Chase said. I nodded.

About an hour later we were at the airport.

* * *

We all went past the security and we were sitting in the chairs waiting for the plane. about 10 minutes later we saw a plane that was labeled on the side DAVENPORT INDUSTRIES. So obvious. We all boarded the plane. Me and Chase both looked at each other.

" WE BOTH CALL THE MOVIE THEATER ROOM!" We both yelled and ran to the back of the plane. We could hear Leo saying that he and Adam were going to say that.

* * *

Chase's POV

" What movie are we watching?" Bree asked. I went to the DVD case which is gigantic. It's covering the whole entire wall. I saw some movies that didn't even come out in theaters yet!

" What about Pitch Perfect. I don't care I saw it in the comedy area or the Hunger Games." I asked her.

" Well the Hunger Games is long. Pitch Perfect is long yet funny. The Hunger Games doesn't use bad words. Pitch Perfect does. Pitch Perfect." She said. I knew she would choose that. I out the DVD in the player and the movie started.

" Popcorn! I'm gonna go and get popcorn." Bree said. She came back with popcorn 5 minutes later.

We were halfway through the movie until someone was knocking on the door. We didn't take off yet because the pilot needs some rest and sleep. I opened up the door and saw Mr, Davenport.

" Uh Mr. Davenport what are you doing here." I asked him

" There's a guy named Owen and he wants to see Bree. He asked me if he can ride with us. I said okay if it's okay with Bree. I don't know why he's here though." Mr. Davenport said and left. I looked at Bree.

" What?" She asked. I sat back down in the seat next to her.

" Owen is here. He said that he needed to talk to you. And he asked Davenport if he can ride with us to Paris." I said to her. She pulled my arm and she used her super speed to go where Davenport and Owen were.

" Owen. What are you doing here?" Bree asked him.

" I need to talk to you. Alone." Owen said while looking at me. I just went away but I really want to here their conversation. I used my bionic hearing.

" What do you want Owen." I heard Bree say.

" Can I please ride the plane with you and be your partner. I think you just made up that story you said earlier. Also why are you dating your brother. We like each other Bree." He said. He..he's...ugh!

" Owen I used to like you. Emphasize on the word used. I only liked you for a short period of time until I figured out I've liked Chase. He's nothing compared to you. Also we were adopted so we can date each other. Also no you cannot ride with us on the plane and no you cannot be my partner now stop following me and leave Owen!" She said.

" I'm not leaving until you say yes." Owen said stubbornly.

" MR. DAVENPORT!" Bree yelled. I heard footsteps and I think it's Mr. Davenports footsteps

" Mr. Davenport I want him out of the plane. I don't want him here! He's trying to make me break up with my boyfriend to be him. And he keeps on asking if I can be his partner for the Paris trip and I keep on saying no!" Bree yelled. I flinched since she was louder this time and hurt my bionic hearing.

" Bree I'm sure that he's doing this to be your boyfriend." Mr. Davenport.

" But I'm already tell you that I have a boyfriend!" Bree yelled.

" Oh really then who is he?" I stood up when I heard that and walked to the door enough for Bree to see me. She turned to face me and gave me her 'I'm sorry' look.

" Chase is my boyfriend." She said quiet enough for both people to hear.

" But Chase is your brother." Mr. Davenport said.

" No he's not. In fact Adam, Chase, and I are not even related. Chase and I were snooping around the computer and found out that I was the only one who was adopted. Why didn't you tell me?" Bree asked. I can tell she was ready to cry.

" I need to have a talk with you and Chase and you Owen. Get out of here." Mr. Davenport pushed him to get out of the plane.

" But but but. Mr. Dave-" Owen was cut off.

" I don't want to hear it now leave us alone." He said and closed the door to the entrance of the plane.

" Chase where are you?" He yelled. I stepped right out and answered a simple yes.

" How did you hack into your profiles." He asked me.

" It was pretty easy actually considering your password Imsmarterthanyou **(That means I'm smarter than you)** what a nice password that no one knows. And besides I needed to know why I had the commando app and i checked my DNA and I had multiple people in my DNA. As for Bree she just wanted to see hers. And we stumble upon a red dot and it showed a picture of her mom. I'm sorry okay. I just really wanted to know. And you should really change your passwords. Im smart and your dumb is probably the easiest one so far." I said to him. He sighed.

" Fine you both can date and do other things couples do." He said.

" Oh and Mr. Davenport, Chase and I are really not dating Owen called earlier and I panicked into saying that Chase was my boyfriend. So we're technically not dating." Bree said and walked away. I followed her of course because we still were watching the movie.

When we sat down we can feel the plane lifting up into the air.

* * *

When the movie finished Bree was officially sleeping. I was feeling hungry so I went to the kitchen, ( I love this plane!) and asked our chef to make me a simple BLT. Once he was done I thanked him and gave him $5 for a tip.

I went back to the movie theatre room to see that Bree is still sleeping. I gently shook her.

" Bree wake up," she stirred and said something," Bree wake up. Do you want something to eat?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She sat up straight.

" Um yeah. Can I just get a simple BLT. And some iced tea please." She said.

" Then get up so you can come with me to get food." I laughed softly. She extended out her right hand I took it and pulled her up. We went to the kitchen and I watched her eat. I looked at the clock and it was currently 8:15 PM. She finished 5 minutes later.

" I wonder where Leo and Adam are?" She wondered. I just shrugged. I was starting to get tired. In the plane there were capsules like ours but bigger and more space. I changed into my night clothes went into my capsule and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Bree's POV

I watched Chase sleep. He looks so peaceful yet cute. We only have 9 hours left until we land in Paris. I just sighed and went to my capsule and I immediately fell asleep. I woke up to someone tapping my capsule, I opened my eyes to see Chase fully dressed.

" What do you want?" I asked annoyed

" Um let's see. We have 3 hours left in the plane and you skipped breakfast." Chase said. He pressed a button and a laser scanned me to make me get fully dressed. I got out. We both head to the kitchen and I ate breakfast. It was so good I had pancakes with syrup. Seriously where do they get these good chefs! I finished breakfast about 10 minutes later.

* * *

" So what do you want to do?" He asked.

" I don't know I just want to draw." I said. I went to my bag and took out my book and pencil.

" Wanna watch with me." I asked him, he nodded.

We both went to the middle of the plane. And took a seat. He sat on my right. I put my notebook down n the table and tried to find the page where I was currently drawing. A few pages later I found it. I was drawing for maybe about 45 minutes until I finished.

" Woah that is so good. Can I maybe have it?" Chase asked. I laughed slightly, ripped out the page, and handed it to him.

" Thanks. So what do you wanna do in Paris. Besides the mission and everything." He said.

" I don't really know but we need to find that girl because if we don't, we might not know whats gonna happen. So yeah. Other than that Bree Davenport is ready to shop baby!" She said. We both laughed. Bree and I went to the mini arcade. I know I've said it before but This plane is awesome. We played for maybe about like 2 hours until we heard the pilot Saying that we were landing. We went back to the seats and buckled up. A few minutes later I felt my ears pop and I can tell we were landing.

We all got our stuff and got out of the plane. It was a nice warm day and yeah it's nice. You can see nice buildings and I'm so exited for our hotel. Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo were only here to drop us off. We said out goodbyes to them and I hugged Leo. It's gonna be said for him since we're not going to be there with him for 3 weeks.

Chase's car was dropped off at the front of the airport. We put our stuff into the back trunk. But there was one slight problem. There were only 2 seats.

" Guys I can just super speed to the hotel don't worry I know where it is." I told them.

" Are you sure? You're kind of risking of getting caught by using your bionics." Chase said to me.

" I'll be fine. Meet you there in 10 guys" I said then I super speed to the hotel. Woah. This is probably the best thing ever. I went inside and waited for the boys.

* * *

About 15 minutes later they came in the hotel with duffel bags.

" What took you guys so long." I asked them.

" We were stuck in traffic." They said. I just nodded.

I went to the front desk.

" Um excuse me." I said. The manager looked at me.

" Me and friends here booked 2 rooms. We are under the names Davenport." I said to him. He flipped through the book and found our names.

" Yes you have the Eiffel Duplex Terrace Suite. Your room numbers are 4th floor. Room numbers 179 and 180. Here are the keys." He said and handed me to keys. I thanked him quickly then I ran to Adam and Chase. I grabbed my duffle bag and slung it over my shoulder.

" So what floor are we on?" Adam asked.

" We're on the 4th floor and here's your key, and your room number is 180. As for me and Chase we're room num-" I didn't finish because Adam just snatched his key off from my hand and ran. I laughed and so did Chase.

" This place looks so awesome. Nice structure." Chase said. We went up to our room and opened the door. I was awestruck. **(A/N. The Shangri La Hotel is and actual hotel in Paris. Search it up on google and check out the rooms. It's awesome!)**

The beds and then there's a terrace!. I dropped my bag on the floor and opened up the terrace door to see the view of the Eiffel Tower.

" Woah. Chase come and check this out." I yelled. He came outside a minute later.

" Woah. The Eiffel Tower." He said.

" Guys I can see you from here!" We heard Adam yell. We both looked to the right and saw Adam waving at us. We waved back and laughed. Me and Chase heard a knock on our door. We went back in and Chase opened the door. I was shocked to see who it was and so was Chase. Standing at the door was Anna. What was she doing here! Isn't the class supposed to be here tomorrow.

" Anna what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be here tomorrow." I asked her.

" I'm here because my daddy wanted me to be here early. So I went to the front desk and asked for my room number here and it was 181. So I finished unpacking and I decided to check who my neighbors were gonna be. And it's you." She said disgusted at me.

" So Chase do you maybe want to hang out later?" She said. She did not just ask him out on a date.

" Not after that stunt you did to Bree." He said then slammed the door in her face.

" Bree I know you're dating Chase. After this trip he will be mine. He will be mine! I mark my words." She said then I heard her leave.

" Everyone officially knows. This is all my fault. I'm sorry Chase," I sat next to him on the bed," We can't stop this now." I said. I felt him put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

" Like I said its ok Bree. What do you say. Let's ditch Adam and get some ice cream." He said.

" Let's go." I said, I grabbed my bag while Chase grabbed his wallet.

" Who's keeping the key?" I asked.

" I don't know." He said. I threw the key at him and he caught it.

" Of course it's me." He said and stuffed it in his front pocket. I smiled innocently at him and he just rolled his eyes and opened the door for me to get out. I got out and so did he locking the door behind him.

* * *

We found an ice cream place in Paris but I can not pronounce the name of it. I ordered a regular chocolate ship mint ice cream while Chase ordered a vanilla and chocolate swirl. He insisted in paying. So eventually our trip to the ice cream shop technically turned into a shopping day. I shopped at 4 different stores and so did Chase.

" Wow. I love there clothes here. It's so better looking and they have better jewelry." I said and Chase laughed. We out the bags in the car and I turned to my left to see a brunette with intense blue eyes. I nudged Chase in the side.

" What." he said. I pointed to the girl.

" So it's ju- oh. She might be the one. Davenport mentioned that the girl was also American so let's see. We both are gonna use a French accent. You know how to right?" He asked. I nodded my head. We both went up to her.

" Hello are you visiting Paris?" Chase asked. Wow he's really good with a French accent.

" Um yeah I am. I'm here with a friend of mine doing something. In fact I got to go now. I don't want her to keep on waiting for me at the Eiffel tower." She said in American and left.

" I think we found our enemy." Chase said.

**To Be Continued.**

**Ok guys I definitely want 20 reviews because the next chapter is so long and huge! Oh and guys can you please tell me in the reviews if you think Billy Unger and Kelli Berglund are better together or Billy Unger and Alli Simpson because I saw this video on youtube and so yeah. Please tell me in the reviews! Until next time...**


End file.
